Better than Revenge
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: When Romano saw Spain lying down half-naked on the couch with a girl wearing a two-piece, he only wants one thing, revenge. Spain x Romano, rated M for mentioning of sex.


This story is connected to my other work "Ich Liebe". This story starts a few days before the first story, and the title came from Taylor Swift's song of the same name. I love the idea of a guy two-timing and revenges, and I'm a Swiftie soooo….teehee… and also I usually get ideas from songs. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Warning: Contains curse words and stuff, courtesy of our dearest Italy Romano.**

* * *

"The fuck is this Antonio? I though you loved me? Was all of it a lie?" Romano said as he opened the door of his boyfriend's house. The two person, are surprised with what they saw,

'Wait! This is not what you think Lovi!" Spain, or Antonio, tried to reason, but the Italian didn't listen, instead he walked directly to the girl and pulled him off the Spaniard and slapped her in the face with such force the girl was sprawled on the floor,

"Listen bitch, this is the first of the things that I'm going to do to you. Better prepare that walking stick-like body of yours for hell. And you," Romano pointed at Spain, "we're done, hijo de puta [1]!"

And with that, Romano walked out of the house of his boyfriend, wait, let's rephrase that, EX-BOYFRIEND. As Romano walks out of the house, he can hear Spain calling out to him, but he never gave a though about looking back, 'Let that cheating son of a bitch rot in hell' he tells himself.

When he reached his and his brother's home, he started to recall everything that happened a few hours back.

* * *

 _Few hours back_ …

 _As Romano walks to Spain's house, he was saying a litany of curses. After a few years of courting, Romano said "yes", and now, a year after, they're celebrating their anniversary. When he reached the Spaniard's elegant Hispanic house, he felt weak,_

" _What the fuck? Am I getting cold feet? Calm yourself down Lovi, you can do it" he whispered to himself._

 _He placed the heavy pasta his brother made down and took the key from his pocket, and opened the door, but instead of the usual Spain, who would be in the kitchen, preparing for their date, he saw two persons, a girl only in her lingerie and a topless Spain, lying on the sofa, as the girl sits on top of his legs and runs her hands on the Spaniard's body._

* * *

Romano entered the house and absentmindedly walked to his room. When his younger brother noticed Romano he immediately asked him, "Fratello, how's your date?"

He just glared at him and spat, "None of your fucking business, idiot fratello."

Thinking that his brother's tired, Italy didn't press for more details, which Romano greatly appreciated.

Lying down on his bed, Romano took out a small box from his pocket. Carefully pulling of the yellow and red ribbon, he slowly opened the box and took out a chain bracelet with a tomato charm on it; it was supposed to be his gift to Spain.

"Why Spain… Was I not enough? I know I'm not the best, but I'm trying to be… why do you have to do that? I hate you… but I still love you," Romano whispered.

Placing the bracelet down his bedside table and taking his Ipod, Romano started to do the thing that calms him down, listening to music. Setting the Ipod on shuffle, he pressed "play" and immediately a Taylor Swift song [3] filled the dark room. Listening to the lyrics, he was suddenly inspired on what to do.

The next day, Romano called his friend Belgium and asked her if she knew who the girl was,

"Ah, she's Katerina Morales, the daughter a Spanish aristocrat who's gaga over Spanje [4]. I heard she's just an illegitimate daughter, but because she's the only one they've got, she grew up to be a brat,"

Hearing that juicy stuff about the girl, Romano was now interested about all of the secrets he could use against her, "Hey Belgium, do you know any dirty stuff about her?"

Of course being a friend of Romano, Belgium obliged, "Well all that I've heard is that she used his father's influence, and asked the king that she liked Spanje. Because the Morales family is an important part of the aristocracy, the king obliged. To be frank, I've met the girl, and she's just like Bela-chan, she's crazy over him. Really, that girl will use any dirty methods to get to Spanje. By the way, she had a best friend who she betrayed; here I'll send you her address."

Walking down the lane, Romano sings the Taylor Swift song that he listened to last night with passion.

"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa",

Yes, she is an actress, a stinking, porn vid actress.

"She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa,"

With a record of at least 12 guys, half of which are not her boyfriends at all, a total slut.

"Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys, on the playground, won't make you any friends,"

According to some, she has stolen the boyfriends of her so called "friends".

"She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge",

Yes revenge is what Romano is after, a stunningly perfect revenge.

* * *

Reaching his destination, he knocked on the mahogany door of the mansion and waited. When the door opened, he saw a beautiful girl about 20 years old,

"Good morning. My name is Lovino Vagras. Are you Maria Christina Velasco?" Romano said as he took the girl's hand and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

The girl nodded in response, and led Romano in the house. Looking around, he instantly knew the Velasco family is a rich family. Maria motioned Romano to sit on one of the sofa on the living room, which he gladly obliged. She sat at the sofa in front of him and looked at Romano with an almost expressionless face, but at a closer inspection, you can see a bit of curiosity.

"What would a country want with a girl like me?" Romano was taken aback when Maria asked her this, he never revealed himself as a country, and he even used his human name.

He smiled slyly and replied in an almost hushed voice only one word, "Revenge".

Maria was surprised with what the person in front of him said; revenge? Against who? After a few minutes it sink in, revenge against her ex-bestfriend, Katerina Morales.

She smiled and said softly, "I'm sorry, but I've already moved on. That is already in the past, and I don't want to touch that subject again, but I'll help you. I know what, no, _who_ you need; her beloved, Antonio Lamera Vargas. Hey, you said you're a Vargas right? Do countries, like, get brothers who are not countries?"

Romano stared at her harshly, just like saying 'are you really serious?' Giggling, she took a scrap of paper and a pen and wrote,

"Maybe not. Here's the information that I knew about her beloved, I hope it'll help you, but I advise against this, revenge will only bring more pain," and gave the paper to Romano, who took it, thanked her and walked out of the mansion, with a wicked smile on his face, and a wicked voice rang through his head, 'Prepare yourself bitch, I'm gonna make you weep till you're wasted'.

Reaching the address, Romano walked hastily towards the house. It's not a big house, like he expected, but only medium-sized. He runs a simulation of his plan on his head; first, convince this Antonio to work with him, next, go to Spain's house and see if she's there, then, his sweet revenge will start, after that, he'll thank the guy, and get his Spain's heart again, failure is not an option.

Pressing the doorbell as soon as he got to the door, he waited a few moments, just only to be stunned by the person who opened the entrance. Obviously an Italian, but he gives this Spanish vibe, and a messy hair like his Spain,

'If I'm a girl, maybe this'll be what our son will look like', he thought.

"Buon giorno [5], may I help you?" he said, stifling a yawn. Romano looked up and down; the person in front of him is only wearing a boxer short, his eyes almost open. He looks like he has just woken up from his afternoon siesta.

"Ah, yeah. You're Antonio Lamera Vargas?" Romano tried not to gawk at the half exposed body (his lower half is behind the door, but a part of his boxers can be seen).

Nodding, Antonio immediately closed the door, and opened it afterwards, now wearing a bath robe. Romano wanted to say, 'show your country your body, dammit!' but kept his mouth closed. Antonio immediately ushered Romano in, and asked if he wants something to drink.

"I'm fine. I just want to ask you one thing; do you know who am I?" Romano asked, looking at Antonio's light green eyes.

"Italy Romano, my fatherland. Am I right?" Antonio answered with a smile, "My father came from Sicily, and my mother is from Barcelona."

'So that's why,' Romano thought. He immediately shifted to his most serious look, with his arms and his legs crossed. "Well then I'll get to the point. Will you help me with something?" he asked, seriously hoping that the man before him will agree.

"And what will that be?"

"I'll take my boyfriend back from Katerina Morales. I presume you know her?" Romano said coolly.

Hearing the name, Antonio's face suddenly hardens. Staring deeply at him, Romano took this as a sign that he knew the girl. Now, the only thing if Antonio would agree with his plan to take back what's his. But if this guy won't, then it'll be a bit hard to accomplish his plans.

After a few tense seconds, Antonio's face softens, and a small smile crept at his face, but he still kept staring at Romano, which makes him a bit uncomfortable of the situation at hand. Sure, as a part of the mafia in the past, he's dealt with much more scarier characters, but this is one of his weaknesses that he's never shared to anyone, not even to his brother, the look that Antoinio's sporting right now. When Spain discovered this, he exploits Romano using this technique, and every time Spain will get his way.

"Fine, I'll help you get your man, but of course it's not for free. You'll need to help me with some stuff," Antonio said, his voice like a purr.

Because Antonio is still keeping 'that' look, Romano has no choice but to agree. Laughing, Antonio asked what Romano has planned.

"Well, the plan is fairly easy. We go to Spain's house, and for sure she will be the one to answer the door. When she does, I'll uh… flirt… with you. You too, you need to act lovey-dovey to me as well for the plan to work. I hope that you're acting skills are good for this to be pulled off. When we've done that, she will be devastated of course, and maybe she'll lose sight for my Toni, and I'll tell him the plan after that so that it'll not cause confusion. I know he'll understand. You got it, huh, jackass?"

Listening with his right hand covering his mouth, as if he's thinking, he gave a small nod after the explanation and stood up and went upstairs. Because he doesn't know what's happening, Romano called to Antonio rather rudely,

"Oi jerk! Where are ya' goin' without telling you're guest? Aren't ya' a rude little prick?!"

"I'm gonna change. What do you think, that I'll be going to Mr Spain's place in my boxers? And just call me Tonio, ok?" he yelled from his room, "Oh, and if you want to see my body, you're allowed to come up here."

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN BODY, YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Romano yelled at the top of his voice.

After Antonio changed to a simple black shirt, black rider jacket, and faded black jeans, they were off. Agreeing reluctantly that they drive to Spain's house on his black motorbike, Romano noticed that this guy with him likes black. Just like when he went to Tonio's house, he was wearing black boxers, and his bathrobe has black swirls on white. Suddenly remembering them, he hit Antonio's helmet, making the wearer groan.

They spent the whole drive in silence, mainly because Romano is pissed off with the driver, and also because he knew that his crazy plan will seriously backfire. Of course he knew the risks included on this, but every time he thought of giving up, the memory of a girl on top of his lover makes his blood boil.

Reaching the gorgeous Hispanic mansion, the two of them quickly ascended the steps to the grand mahogany door. Pressing the doorbell, they are now at the point of no return; they must do it or else all of Romano's planning will go to waste.

Grabbing Tonio's hand, the two of them quickly prepared themselves to act. The door slowly opened slightly after a few minutes. A soft voice that belongs to a girl asked them if who are they,

"It's Romano and Tonio. Tell Spain that I want to see him, right now."

The door swung wide after Romano's answer. Spain and the girl who was on top of him the other day, Katerina, were on the other side. Romano smiled wide when he saw the one who he wants. Clinging to Tonio, Romano greeted the two so sweetly he felt he might puke,

"Oh, just the man I wanted to see. How are you Spain?"

Spain noticeably flinched, and the girl's jaw dropped when they saw the two together. Spain's mouthed opened and closed, as if he wanted to say anything, but can't, Katerina, on the other hand, asked them in a surprised tone,

"What are you doing here Tonio? I-i-"

"Thought I was gone? Nope. I was just lying low, when I found this guy here." Tonio finished.

Katerina looked more surprised. With his plan working, Romano couldn't help but smile with great pleasure. He was about to speak, when Katerina suddenly pulled Tonio away from him and dashed away with the unexpectedly unsurprised guy, looking back with a twinkle in her eyes, Katerina shouted to them,

"Patch thing up, Bro!"

Spain just smiled and waved. Romano was, of course, surprised with the sudden turn of events. Looking at the grinning Spaniard, he couldn't help himself but ask what happened,

"The two of them have a date tonight, just let my little sis be, she's old enough you know." Spain replied, still grinning.

Just then, he noticed something: Spain said 'little sis', Katerina said 'bro', Tonio's unsurprised look, Belgium's and Maria Christina's enthusiasm to help him. Then it all clicked, all of it was planned ahead, perhaps even by Antonio. Calming himself down, he looked at Spain straight in the eyes and asked,

"Did you plan all of this, Spain? Asking all of them to give me false information, and playing along with me, was it all your plan?"

"Before you kill me, I'll explain everything, ok?" Spain said, with his smile not fading, "Yes, all of it is my plan, with the help of Francis and Gilbert. After you stormed out grandly, and I must say, well done, it was dramatic; I can't help myself but to gawk at your awesome ass as you walk away." Romano gave him a killer look, and Spain decided to continue, "S-s-sorry. Ahem, after you walk away, I immediately asked the two of them for their opinion, and we ended up with our plan. I asked Belgium to give you false information, Tonio to play along with you, and Maria to give you Tonio's address."

"Then what about that bitch?" Romano asked through gritted teeth, "Why is she in her drawers and on top of you?"

"She's my adoptive sister. She was out of the country for so long I almost forgot about her." He answered nonchalantly.

At that moment, Romano received the shock of his life. He never thought that Spain had a human adoptive sister. He let it all seep into his mind for a few seconds before asking another question,

"Th-th-then why is she atop you, only in her underwear?"

"She was wearing a swimsuit. Kat-kat wanted me to see her new two-piece before her boyfriend, Antonio Lamera Vargas, could see it. I kinda teased her and she got angry, she pushed me down and said 'What will happen when your boyfriend will see this scene?' and then bam! You came, and you know what happened next."

"S-so, all of it was my fault, huh? I-I'm sorry… for, you know… dumping you, and all that shit." Romano said with his head held down and his voice low.

All of a sudden, Spain pulled Romano to a tight hug. Making small circles on Romano's back, he whispered comforting words to him,

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

"B-but I ruined our anniversary." Romano said, head hung low due to embarrassment.

"Wait, where is my scowling, cursing tsundere Lovi? And who am I hugging right now?" Spain said, trying to lighten the mood, "My cute, cute Lovino is a stong headed guy with a sharp tongue, all I got in my arms is an Italian I don't know."

Romano, instead of feeling happy, was suddenly irritated, "I'm not a tsundere! Fuck this, I was trying to fix things but you insult me!? And I'm not cute ok!? This is what you call 'handsome'!"

"Now there's my Lovi! Say, now that all things are fixed, can we have sex tonight? I really missed you." Spain said, his smile now even wider.

"So, you insult me, and then ask me to have sex with you? I would really like to hack you to pieces, but today's a special day, so I'll let you have a pass." Romano said with a light blush on his face.

Feeling the heat on his face, he quickly stepped inside the house and immediately went to the Antonio's room. Spain quietly followed the other nation, and what happens next, I'll just let you imagine it. He may not have get revenge, but he still managed to get things the way he wanted it.

-The End-

Translations:

[1] hijo de puta (Spanish) - son of a bitch

[2] fratello (Italian) - brother

[3] The song is "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift, the lyrics that you'll read is the chorus.

[4] Spanje (Belgian) - Spain

[5] Buon Giorno (Italian) - Good Morning

*The siesta part will give you the sense of time of the story. Now you know what time it is that things get a little 'steamy' in this story.


End file.
